Sun's Gonna Rise
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When Lizzie is attacked in a movie theater, it becomes a race between the law and outlaws to bring her attacker to justice.
1. Innocence Lost

**AN: This chapter is being done straight from my library. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Innocence Lost**

Nora and Lizzie sat quietly in the movie theater as the movie calmly flickered on the screen above them. Nora calmly looked over at Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie let out a short yawn, and looked towards her mother.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lizzie said.

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?" Nora asked her.

"No, I'll be fine." Lizzie smiled, and walked out of the theater.

"Hurry back." Nora hissed at her. Lizzie flashed a smile at her, and walked away. Nora turned back towards the screen, and before she knew it, she dowsed off.

She was going to regret that really soon.

* * *

Alexander sat up on his bed, and calmly looked over towards his girlfriend, Casey, who was pulling on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked her sleepily.

"I have to get home. Mom and Lizzie are going to be home soon, and I have to let them in." Casey said, silently. "Wait, does Seth even know that I snuck over here?"

"Probably…" Alexander replied.

"That's a no." Casey answered. "What time is it?"

"It is about ten, why?" Alexander replied.

"Now I really have to go." Casey leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Alexander said teasingly. Casey smiled at him, and walked out of his room. Alexander smiled, and went to sleep, unaware what has just happened to Lizzie.

* * *

Nora bolted up, and realized that Lizzie wasn't next to her. She looked around, and she wasn't even in the theater room. Alarmed, she calmly began walking towards the restroom.

"Lizzie?" Nora called, thoroughly alarmed. She walked towards the ladies room, and calmly opened the door. She checked the stalls one by one, and she found Lizzie, in a bad way.

"Mom?" Lizzie said, weakly. Lizzie was beaten and bleeding from a cut on her lip.

"Oh…my god…" Nora said, lip trembling. Nora ran towards her daughter, and held her close. With tears in her eyes, she called 911 on her cell phone.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Had to keep it short. Next chapter is going to be up in a week or more! Enjoy and keep reading!**


	2. Game On

**AN: Alexander finds out what happened to Lizzie, and he and his crew decide how to proceed from there.**

**Chapter Two: Game On**

Jack was calmly sitting on the edge of his seat, calmly overlooking the work of his employed mechanics. He sighed lightly, and threw his hands behind his head, and sighed impatiently. He nodded, and told the mechanics he'll be back, and calmly left the small garage. As soon as he did, he walked right into Gregg and Lance.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said, letting a yawn escape him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we are still going to have the meeting tonight." Lance said, running a hand threw his blonde hair. Gregg sighed, and turned around, noticing a small black car pulling into the garage.

"Hey. Isn't that Dennis McDonald?" Gregg said, pointing out the car. Jack looked up, and saw that it was Dennis McDonald pulling up into the garage.

"Wait here." Jack said sternly. Gregg and Lance watched as Jack walked over to the car and leaned into the window.

"Hey Casey, hey Nora." Jack greeted. "Dennis." Jack said giving him a glance.

"We need to talk to Alexander. Where is he?" Dennis asked. Jack looked at him, and saw that he had a look on his face (as a matter of fact, they all did) as if something bad happened.

"Pull in. I'll call him and tell him to come down here." Jack said. Dennis nodded, and pulled around into the back parking lot. Jack watched as Dennis and his car disappeared around the corner, and out of view.

"What's going on?" Gregg asked as he and Lance approached him.

"I don't know, but let me call Alexander and get him down here." Jack said, pulling out his cell phone, and dialing Alexander's number.

"Alexander? It's Jack, we need you down here." Jack said. "Why? Well, Dennis, Nora, and Casey are here, and it looks like something went down with them. Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"What's up?" Lance asked.

"I have no idea, but something happened."

* * *

Alexander was sitting on the edge of the table, looking at Dennis, and Dennis was looking back at Alexander. These two plain didn't like each other, and from their history with each other, it was obvious why. Jack, with his back to the door, sat there as Dennis laid out his situation.

"Lizzie's still in shock about what happened. Son of a bitch punched her in the jaw, and threw her to the ground, and raped her." Dennis said in a huff.

"What did the cops say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, took a report, and Melissa is out looking." Dennis responded. Then he turned his glare to Alexander. "I want you to find him. Bring him to me. I will give you anything you want."

"I don't want your money. Nobody comes into this town, and rapes an innocent girl. We will find the sick bastard that did this." Alexander said. Then Alexander leaned in, and stared right at Dennis. "When I find him, and hand him over to you, I need to know that justice will be served, alright, old friend?" Alexander held out his hand.

Dennis looked at his ex wife, and daughter, and shook Alexander's hand.

* * *

**AN: Next time, the crew begins their search for the attacker, and they get some surprising information. Read and enjoy!!!**


	3. Resistance

**AN: As Alexander and his crew gather, they try to decide the best way to go after Lizzie's attacker.**

**Chapter Three: Resistance**

"Look, Dennis has been nothing but disrespectful towards this club. So, why should we help him now?" Lance protested from the Flames of Canada meeting table.

"Guy raped his fourteen year old daughter." Jack shot at him.

"Fourteen. I get it." Lance answered. "But I don't like putting my ass on the line for a guy who might not appreciate it. Alexander, Dennis doesn't give a shit about this club."

Alexander sat in his chair, ran his hand through his hair, and finally spoke. "You know, when people get into trouble in this town, they don't come to the cops. They come to us."

The other members of the club nodded and muttered words of agreement.

"I don't know," Alexander continued. "Maybe I have something to prove to Dennis, and that's my shit. So, if anyone wants a pass on this…"

"No way, we are in this." Jack said. The other members sitting at the table nodded in agreement and agreed with the VP.

"Okay, so what do we know?" Alexander asked his crew.

"Nothing solid." Jack said. "We need to look at pedophiles who live around there or who worked at the movie theater."

"Gregg, I want you to tap into the police database, and see who has jollies for kid's Lizzie's age." Alexander said. He looked at his cell phone, and saw that Casey was calling him.

"How's it going babe?" Alexander asked.

"My dad is on his way out there." Casey said. "He looks upset, and looks as though he is going to do something crazy. Please watch him."

"No problem, babe." Alexander said hanging up.

"What's up?" Jack asked. Before Alexander could speak, he looked up, and saw Dennis walking into the clubhouse.

"Come on." Alexander said to Jack. Jack sighed and walked out the door to meet Dennis.

* * *

"What's up?" Alexander asked Dennis, who looked all but possessed.

"Do you know who this guy is yet?" Dennis asked.

"Not yet." Alexander said. "We are working on it."

"I want this guy to suffer for what he did to Lizzie." Dennis said shaking with anger. "He is going to pay for hurting my family."

"Don't worry, he is." Alexander said. "I am going to make sure of it." Dennis nodded, and left the clubhouse. Alexander watched him leave, and turned to Jack.

"We have to watch him, and the family." Alexander said in a whisper.

"You think that the guy will come after them?" Jack asked.

"Lizzie is the only one who can ID this guy." Alexander said. "So if she can't ID him..."

"The sick SOB is free to keep doing this." Alexander answered. "Call up Melissa and see what she can dig up."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him.

"Home, and get some sleep." Alexander said. "I have a feeling this is going to get really frantic before it gets calm."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I am doing this from library. Keep reading and reviewing!!!**


	4. Something's Brewing

**AN: The hunt picks up. R&R!**

**Chapter Four: Something's Brewing**

Alexander calmly sat in his classroom, calmly looking towards the board as the teacher went on and on about some fractions and what not. He wasn't thinking about math, however. He was thinking about how he was going to get to whoever attacked Lizzie all in the while ducking whatever law enforcement was going to get in the way. Before he could think any further, his cell phone vibrated. Jack had sent him a message.

Jack: _Cops are rounding us up._

Alexander eyes went wide.

_WTF!? Why?_

Jack: _Most of us have records, so a uniform might be picking you up soon._

Alexander sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, and groaned. As he looked up, he saw a uniform knocking on the door. As the teacher looked around she pointed right at Alexander, and he sighed.

"Here we go." Alexander sighed. He got up, but not before whispering to Derek.

"Call my bro, and tell Casey what happened." Alexander whispered in his ear. Derek knodded, and Alexander was out the door.

* * *

Detective Miller calmly stared at Alexander as he looked calmly around the room. He felt calm, all things considering. She sat down right in front of him.

"Well, Alexander, I suppose you know why you are here." Det. Miller said to him.

"No, Elighten me." Alexander said.

"Well, we are investigating a rape of a one Lizzie McDonald. What do you know about it?" She asked him. Alexander sighed, and looked at her with a look of slight disgust.

"Look, if you are insuating that I raped Lizzie, you are dead wrong." Alexander said anger rising. "I wouldn't do that to her, or her family."

"Well, maybe you did that to hurt Dennis." Miller said, getting in his face. "Everyone knows that you and Dennis have a little history."

"True, but I didn't tear up his daughter." Alexander said.

"Maybe you got one of yur crew members to 'tear her up', as you said." Miller shot at him. Alexander smiled, and leaned in close to her.

"Listen to me very carefully." Alexander said in a nasty tone. "You should be smart enough to know that me and my crew have nothing to do with Lizzie being attacked. You have nothing on me, and now if you are done spinning your wheels, I will be going."

"I'll be in touch." Miller called after him. Alexander shot her a look, and left.

* * *

Melissa was sitting in a salon chair, minding her own business, until she heard the front door open. She heard her brother's voice say "Give us a minute." Then the hair dresser left.

"Jesus, I thought that this was going to be my one peaceful moment of the day." Melissa said, sitting up.

"Look, I need to know where you are on Lizzie's case." Alexander asked.

"Do you know how much pressure there is on me to solve this?" Melissa shot at him. "If anything is done to compromise the-"

"I'm not asking you to compromise, just tell me what you know." Alexander said.

Melissa took a deep breath, and answered.

"We have nothing. No leads, no witnesses. The only person who knows anything is Lizzie, and she claims that she has no memory of it, and to pile on to that, Nora won't let anybody near her. I can't really blame her, though. I would do the same thing if it was my kid."

"Thanks." Alexander said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, you guys can't screw me on this. I don't find this guy, I am under the microscope, and that is bad for all of us." Melissa warned him.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find him." Alexander said before leaving.

"If they don't, Nora and Dennis might end up killing him first..." Melissa said under her breath.

* * *

**AN: Next time, frustrated with the lack of progress, Edwin and Derek go hunting on their own. Also, sorry about the lack of other characters in this chapter. R&R!**


	5. Justice Delayed

**AN: Just when things were starting to look calm, Derek and Edwin try to exact justice on their own...**

**Chapter Five: Justice Delayed**

Alexander calmly sat at the lunch table when Derek came and sat in front of him. Alexander looked at his pal, who had a look of despair on his face.

"What's up?" Alexander asked, as if he didn't know.

"Look, do you have any idea who attacked Lizzie?" Derek asked.

"We have nothing." Alexander answered. "Lizzie's the only one who can ID this guy, and until we get a positive ID, we have nothing."

"Great." Derek said distastefully.

"Look," Alexander began, "We will find the son of a bitch that did this, and that I promise you that the guy will regret ever putting his hands on Lizzie."

"Alright, I believe you." Derek said, getting up from the table.

"Derek, keep cool about this, and don't try to be John Wayne." Alexander warned. Derek nodded at his friend, and walked out of the school cafeteria.

"Jesus." Alexander said to himself.

* * *

PA:_ Alexander Meisterman to the main office. Alexander Meisterman to the main office, please._

_Great, now what? _Alexander thought to himself. He started his walk to the principal office, and took a deep breath upon reaching the front door. He sighed, and opened the door, and saw Jack sitting there, smiling like a goon.

"What are you doing here?" Alexander asked him.

"I just came to pick up my 'nephew', why do you ask?" Jack answered. He smiled and led Alexander out of school, to a black van waiting outside.

"Get in, we are about to go do some work." Jack said. Alexander nodded, and hopped in the front seat. He looked back, and saw Gregg, Lance, and Seth.

"What's up?" Alexander asked, curious about what is going on.

"We have a lead on who might have raped Lizzie." Seth said to his brother. "Melissa sent this over to the house."

"Gary Pearlman." Alexander read. "Looks likes a rapist."

"Thanks." Seth said taking back the mugshot. "Well, this looks like the place."

"What does a rapist home looks like?" Alexander asked.

"Expect to see a lot of pornography lying about." Jack asked.

"Oh, like at Lance's house?" Gregg joked.

"F-you." Lance shot back. "Hey look, he has seen us!"

Alexander looked up, and saw Gary looking at the van. Gary dropped what he was holding, and took off.

"I got him." Alexander said. He was out of the van, and chasing Gary down. Alexander tackled him as he rounded a corner, and pushed him to the ground.

"Not so tough when you aren't raping little girls, are you?" Alexander growled at him.

"I can't go any where! I am on house arrest!" Gary pleaded. He raised up his ankle, and it bore a black bracelet. Alexander groaned, and helped him up, and dusted him off.

"Hey, I know you, you're Alexander's kid, aren't you?" Gary asked. "Hey, look I know what happened to your girlfriend's sister, that's why I ran."

"This the guy?" Seth asked as he and Jack approached them. Alexander showed him Gary's ankle bracelet, and they knew that they had the wrong guy.

"Damn it." Jack said. "All right, let's go."

"Sorry about this." Alexander said to Gary.

"No problem." Gary answered. "Kill that son of a bitch."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna."

* * *

"What happened?" Casey asked Alexander, Seth, and Jack as they sat in Seth's living room.

"The guy we went after is already on probation, and he wouldn't have been able to attack Lizzie at the theater and get back without the police noticing." Alexander said, collapsing in a recliner.

"So, what now?" Casey asked them.

"We wait until somebody else comes up, until then, we are running blind." Alexander said.

"Thanks anyway." Casey said kissing him. "Bye."

"Bye." Alexander said watching her leave and returning to his friends.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"We watch them, because I have a feeling that they are going to try something." Alexander said, looking out the window.

"Great, I love being a babysitter." Seth said sarcastically.

* * *

Alexander and Jack were sitting in Alexander's room, watching TV. Everything was calm and quiet, until...

"Hello?" Alexander answered, picking up his cell phone.

"Alexander! Thank god you picked up!" A female voice screamed.

"Nora, calm down. What's up?" Alexander asked, concerned.

"Derek and Edwin are gone!" Nora screamed. "They went out, and I don't know where they went!"

"Jesus, we are on our way over there." Alexander said, hanging up.

"Shit, now what?" Jack asked him.

"Derek and Edwin went vigilante. They are looking for this guy on there own." Alexander said.

"Man, this just isn't a good day is it?" Jack asked.

* * *

Alexander sat on their couch., trying to calm Nora and George down. Derek and Edwin had left minutes earlier.

"Any idea where they went?" Jack asked.

"No." Nora said. "Edwin stormed out, and Derek went after him."

"Probably went looking for this guy on there own. Shit! This isn't good. They could be anywhere." Jack said.

Alexander nodded, and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" Alexander answered.

"Bro, it's me." Melissa answered.

"What's up?"

"Look, I found Derek and Edwin. They're out here with CM. Come get these idiots before they get killed." Alexander said. Jack nodded, and followed Alexander out the front door.

* * *

"Man, I haven't been out here in at least ten years." Alexander said, calmly walking into a bar area of an F.O.C. charter clubhouse. F.O.C. tags were all over the clubhouse, there wall of fame had many pictures of various members arrests, and a bar in the left hand corner. Alexander and Jack walked in a few feet, and were met by his sister.

"They are over here." Melissa said, pointing to the corner. Alexander sighed, and walked over to CM, who had a gun pointed at him by Edwin.

"Jesus, Edwin, what the hell are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"Handling business." Edwin said coldly.

"'Handling business', huh? Do you realize that if you kill him, every member of the F.O.C. will hunt you down, right?" Alexander asked.

"I take it that he is pissed at the guy who raped Lizzie, right?" CM asked.

"Yeah, he is just being an idiot, but I can relate." Alexander said.

"Yeah. That was some messed up shit, brother." CM said.

"CM, look, I need to get these two out of here, so..."

"No problem, just tell them to watch it the next time." CM said.

"There won't be a next time." Alexander said, escorting them away from the table, and out of the clubhouse. When they were away from the club house, Alexander pulled Edwin away, and looked directly at him.

"Look here Edwin. You are really lucky that you know me, and I have pull with these guys. If you ever try this shit again, I'll kick your ass myself. Do you understand?" Alexander asked him.

Edwin nodded.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

**AN: Next time, the attacker gets to close to the family. R&R for more!!!**


	6. Balm

**AN: The Flames of Canada and the Venturi-McDonald family finally finds out who attacked Lizzie.**

**Chapter Six: Balm**

Alexander, not wearing his president's F.O.C vest, walked into the nearby hospital, and saw that his sister was walking right towards him. He braced himself for what he believed was going to be a great big chewing out session.

"Hey sis." Alexander said quietly. "What's up?"

"I tried to talk to Lizzie, but Nora and Dennis won't let me." Melissa said, shaking her head. "Did you have any luck?"

"The guy you sent us after was on house arrest, so he's not our guy." Alexander answered. "How's she doing, anyway?"

"She's doing fine, all things considering." Melissa answered. "She's resting now, and they are in there with her."

"I'm going to try and talk to her." Alexander said, walking towards her hospital room. Melissa grabbed his arm before he got to far.

"When and if you do talk to her, watch what you do and say." Melissa whispered to him. Alexander nodded, and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I will." Alexander said, smiling at her. He began to walk towards the hospital room where Lizzie was.

* * *

Alexander saw that Nora was standing outside Lizzie's room, and he slowly approached her. Nora wearily looked up at him with a tired and hurt expression.

"Nora, how are you holding up?" Alexander asked.

"Not well," Nora began. "Lizzie won't talk to us about what happened, she knows what happened to her, and she knows that it is going around school already."

"Don't take it the wrong way, but that was going to happen." Alexander said. "Nora, look. We need to get a name for this guy, and Lizzie knows who that guy is. Can I talk to her?"

Nora began to shake her head no.

"I'll just be a minute." Alexander said.

"Just a few minutes." Nora said apprehensively.

"Thanks." Alexander smiled. He patted her on the shoulder, and walked in Lizzie's hospital room.

* * *

Alexander slowly approached Lizzie who was looking out of the hospital window at the sunny day. Lizzie looked towards Alexander, and smiled slightly.

"Hey." Alexander said softly.

"Hi." Lizzie said softly.

"Lizzie, I won't be here long." Alexander said, sitting on the foot of her bed. "I need your help, I need to know who did this to you."

"I can't." Lizzie said, beginning to tear up. "He took my innocence, he took my childhood, and I hate him for it."

"Then help me." Alexander said, grabbing one of er hands, and giving it a small squeeze. "Help me stop this guy before he hurts some one else."

Lizzie sat there, thinking for a minute, and then looked back at Alexander. "I didn't see his face, but he was kind of wearing Goth make up, and had a dog collar or something around his neck."

Alexander eyes widened for a minute. He knew one person who was like that. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and pulled up a picture on his phone.

"Is this him?" Alexander asked, giving her the phone. Lizzie looked at the picture on the phone, and nodded at Alexander.

"That's the guy." Lizzie answered positively. Alexander gave her a quick peck on the head, and left the hospital. As he got in the car, he dialed Jack's number.

"Jack, it's me. Grab Lance and Gregg and meet me at home, I know who raped Lizzie." Alexander said quickly.

"Really?" Jack asked curiously. "Who did it?"

"A guy by the name of Andrew Franklin." Alexander said, "He's a frequent customer at my brother's skate shop."

"All right, let's do this." Jack said.

* * *

Andrew was walking home late that night, when Alexander walked right in front of him out of nowhere. Alexander was wearing his F.O.C vest, and Alexander had a look of anger on his face.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked him.

"You piece of shit." Alexander said, anger rising to the surface.

"What?" Andrew said, in somewhat shock.

"I trusted you, I befriended you, and now you had to go and rape my girlfriend's sister?! You are a sick dog." Alexander said coldly. Andrew was shocked, and he knew that he was caught. Andrew turned around, and tried to run, but he was cut off by Jack.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for what's about to happen to you." Alexander said, coldly. "Heavy emphasis on almost."

**

* * *

**

**AN: In the next and final chapter, the unthinkable happens. R&R!**


	7. Sun’s Gonna Rise

**AN: Everything happens for a reason, and death is one of those reasons.**

**Chapter Seven: Sun's Gonna Rise**

"When are they going to get here?" Jack asked, standing in the dense woods near the outskirts of town. Alexander shot his VP a glare that he wasn't sure that he saw in the darkness. Just as he was about to send Jack a retort, he saw a car pull up. Alexander braced himself for whatever the next few events were going to be.

"Showtime." Alexander whispered to himself. Jack held an handcuffed Andrew, who was on his knees, as Alexander looked up, and saw Dennis and Nora walking towards them. Dennis had a 2x4 in his hand.

"This is the guy?" Dennis asked coldly.

"Yeah, this is him." Alexander answered. Jack and Alexander watched as Dennis reared backed and struck Andrew across the face with the two by four. Dennis made as if he was going to finish off Andrew, but he stood there, and just gave Andrew a really icy glare.

"You're not worth it." Dennis said, dropping the 2x4 and walking off. Alexander shot a look towards Jack and ran after Dennis.

"Dennis! Are you all right?" Alexander asked, catching up with him.

"I'm fine." Dennis said. "I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't."

"It's cool." Alexander answered. "We better get him back before-"

BANG.

Alexander head snapped back towards where the direction of the gunshot came from. When Alexander approached, he saw Jack flat on his back, and Nora holding the smoking gun, just staring at Andrew's dead body.

"Nora, what in the hell did you do?!" Alexander asked.

"I killed him." Nora said, her voice obviously shaking from what she did.

"Nora, give me the gun." Alexander said, taking the gun from her. "Alright, get out of here, we'll take care of this."

Dennis came along, and pulled a still stunned Nora away from the scene, leaving Alexander to think up something.

"Call the crew." Alexander told Jack, "We need to burn this body."

* * *

Alexander and Jack pulled into the cemetery cremation center. Alexander paid off the crematory, and had Jack and Gregg pulled in Andrew's body. Alexander, Jack and Gregg pulled Andrew's body into the crematory oven, threw Andrew's body in, and they watched as Andrew's body burn into ashes.

"So, that's it, huh?" Jack asked Alexander.

"Yeah, kind of sad really." Alexander answered. "I knew him before I got patched up. I had no idea he was going to do something like this. Sad."

"Yeah, let's go." Gregg said, patting Alexander on his shoulder. "It looks as though the sun's gonna rise."

* * *

Alexander got into his house late at night. Sleep and a whole lot of things were running through his mind right at that time. One thing that stayed with him was the fact that Nora, a woman Alexander had thought was incapable of committing any level of violence, had shot and killed a man. Just as he was about to go to sleep, his phone rang. Alexander looked at the number, and realized that it was Nora.

"Hello?" Alexander sleepily answered his cell phone.

"Alexander. I don't mean to disturb you." Nora said in a whisper.

"No problem, what's up?" Alexander asked with a yawn.

"Well, the family and I just wanted to say thanks." Nora said.

"Again, it was no big deal." Alexander replied.

"You know, Casey is lucky to have you." Nora added.

"Thanks, that is good to know." Alexander answered. Nora said her goodbyes, and hung up. Alexander threw himself onto his bed, and went to sleep.

_I'm getting too old for this shit..._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and keep on the lookout for more from me!!!**


End file.
